Mi pequeña estrella
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un 14 de Mayo fue cuando aquella pequeña estrella nacio, Nashi fue su nombre una niña que en el primer momento fue adorada por todo el gremio más por sus padres -Viñeta, dedicada a Danimar45-


**Marchela para tu ok no XDD ya tu sabe, Dani-chan mi pequeño regalo esta listo y eso que empece hoy porque me hiciste un comentario que me hizo recordar que tambien te debo uno 7u7, muy lejano veo el momento en que nos conocimos y te deseo desde el fondo de mi corazon un excelente cumpleaños atrasado XDD demasiado diria yo pero bueno es mejor tarde que nunca :3 muchos amores y deseo de todo mi corazon que sigamos hablando como locas por Facebook, aqui y haber que otro lado agregamos 7u7**

 **-Insertar emoticono violador- Ya tu sabes eres un jamorsh :3, Dani-chan feliz cumpleaños atrasadisimo**

 **Recuerden: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad del troll Mashima asi que ñeee el fic solo es de mi imaginacion y autoria**

* * *

 **Mi pequeña estrella**

 **Viñeta**

Todo comenzó con una tarde tranquila en el gremio hasta cierto momento, en un instante todos corrían de un lado a otro, Erza Scarlet impuso orden a todo aquello buscando al impactado padre que era el que importaba en esos momentos ¿Dónde estaba Natsu Dragneel? A punto de sufrir un desmayo al ver lo que pasaba, bueno hasta cierto punto estuvieron a punto de llevárselo de la misma forma que su esposa Lucy Heartfilia, la cual sufría los dolores de parto, el caso fue que todo el gremio estaba en un caos al intentar llegar al hospital.

Horas después todos estaban aún más preocupados al ver al idiota Dragneel entrar a la zona de parto mientras que todos esperaban escuchando los gritos y también los regaños por parte de la rubia a su tonto esposo, los minutos pasaban el sexto maestro Makarov iba de un lado a otro seguido de la séptima maestra Erza. Un pequeño llanto invadió todo el lugar, los nervios y la tensión se fue apagando poco a poco, todos observaron las puertas, las cuales fueron abiertas por Natsu sonriendo animadamente por la nueva vida que había en aquel lugar, esperaron hasta poder ver a ambas.

No esperaron mucho tiempo hasta encontrarse enfrente de la habitación de Lucy donde se escuchaban las típicas burlas de Happy, las risas de Natsu junto a unos pequeños llantos que iban cesando conforme pasaban los minutos. Al entrar fue único el momento al ver de nuevo a aquella pequeña vida con un llanto, Lucy la mecía pero de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar de alegría, en uno de esos tantos movimientos la pequeña cobijita cayo lentamente dejando ver a la pequeña integrante de aquella familia con unos cabellos rosados salmón y una piel ligeramente bronceada.

–Coneja y ¿Cómo se llama la chibi? –inquieto Gajeel preguntaba observando la escena

–Oe Gajeel no es chibi, se llama Nashi… Nashi Dragneel –enojado Natsu se acercaba para comenzar una batalla con Gajeel

–Juvia quiere abrazar a la pequeña Nashi, Gray-sama se vería demasiado lindo abrazando a Nashi

–Lu-chan, la pequeña Nashi es muy linda ahora solo esperemos que tenga los mismos ojos como su mamá

– ¡Aye!

–Cállate maldito horno con patas ¡Tu hija no soporta el ruido! –enojado Gray detenía a Natsu

–Entonces tu ponto tu ropa deja de andar de exhibicionista, no quiero que se le peguen tus mañas a mi pequeña Nashi

–Tranquilos todos deben comportarse es un hospital –imponiendo poder Erza tranquilizaba a todos

Poco después de aquella discusión entre la familia más problemática de todo Fiore, Lucy pudo tranquilizar a su pequeña Nashi que hasta en esos momentos tenía sus ojitos cerrados con la voz cariñosa de su mamá hizo caso para poder abrir lentamente sus pequeños ojitos dejando ver aquellos achocolatados y hermosos ojos sorprendiendo a todos en el lugar.

Aquel 14 de Mayo había sido especial en una tarde que poco a poco iba dejando paso a la noche con un ocaso, se pudo ver por fin aquella pequeña vida que había procreado dos personas que se amaban con locura, aquella noche pudieron ver nacer a una pequeña bebe llamada Nashi Dragneel.

–Ella es nuestra pequeña estrella –sonriendo ampliamente Natsu decía unas pequeñas palabras

–Si ella es la pequeña estrella del gremio


End file.
